


Waking up from a Dream

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Shuharu Week 2k20, persona 5 royal spoilers, third semester spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: An interpretation of Haru's dream scene in the Third Semester but with a Shuharu twist.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru
Kudos: 52
Collections: Shuharu Week 2k19 + 2k20





	Waking up from a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Shuharu Week: Free Day
> 
> While I get why they couldn't do it (too many variables, too much work), I was kind of sad that there were no differences in the scenes where you try to convince the PT to abandon the illusion if you romanced one of the girls.
> 
> SO THAT'S WHAT FANFICTION IS FOR!

The week was almost up. Akira had spoken to Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba. The only one left was...

_ “Haru? I think she’s in Kichijoji with her dad.” _

Akira looked around as he made his way through the by now familiar streets of Kichijoji.

_ “I couldn’t believe it, my boyfriend came back and apologized for leaving! He wants to start over!” _

_ “Wasn’t Grandma in the hospital recently?” _

_ “What are you talking about? Your grandmother is as fit as a fiddle as she’d say!” _

Akira recalled Akechi calling this reality “saccharine” and honestly he was starting to see it that way. It all just felt so… artificial with plastic smiles everywhere… like he was in a doll house.

He takes a turn and soon enough sees Haru standing across the street from the cafe… with her father. Akira hears them talking, something about a new location. Did Haru still want to open her own cafe in this reality?

“Haru?”

“Hm? Oh! Akira-kun? I didn’t expect to run into you here!”

Haru smiled as she stepped towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

Akira couldn’t help but be relieved to see that Haru still loved him in this reality. He then put on a fake grin and pulled out the cheesiest line he could think of.

“I felt a little lonely and needed to see my best girl.”

Haru giggled as she blushed.

“Akira-kun!~”

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught both their attention. They turned to see Haru’s father with an amused expression on his face.

“So this is the elusive “Akira-kun” that stole my daughter’s heart.”

“Father! He’s not “elusive,” I just haven’t had the time to introduce you properly!”

“Ha ha, you know I’m just teasing.” Okumura said as he patted Haru on the head

Okumura then looked at Akira and formally bowed to him, “I’m sure you’re well-aware who I am and Haru has told me all about you, Akira-kun.”

Akira stared at this new version of Okumura. While he understood that Haru loved her father despite everything he had done, Akira still couldn’t shake the image of Okumura’s Shadow Self. A man who ruined so many lives for his greed and was ready to throw his daughter into the arms of an arrogant predator if it meant getting more political connections.

But for all he knew, Okumura never needed a change of heart in this reality so he swallowed all his less than kind thoughts and bowed back.

“It is… an honor to finally meet you, Okumura-san.”

“So polite. It’s no wonder Haru’s been in such a mood as of late”

“Father, is that jealousy I’m detecting?”

Akira watched as the two talked like any father and daughter would.

This was Haru’s wish.

A father who loved her as much as she loved him.

“...Oh! That reminds me, I was talking to father about inviting you for dinner later in the week, Akira-kun. Let him get to know you better… we could also maybe talk to him about… our cafe plans?”

“Cafe plans?”

“Oh no! That was supposed to be a surprise!”

Okumura gave another warm laugh, “What surprise? I didn’t hear anything about a surprise. Anyway… why don’t you two go spend some time together? I can take care of the location planning by myself.”

“But father...”

“I insist. I’ll still be here in Kichijoji when you’re done.”

Then Okumura turned to Akira, “It’s been quite some time since I last saw Haru like this. Please keep being good to her as you have been. After all, my daughter’s happiness is my happiness.”

“Father...”

Haru then took Akira’s hand, “Well shall we?”

“Uh… sure.”

The two of them walked across the street to the cafe and were quickly given a seat and menus.

Akira stared at Haru… god and he thought trying to pull Futaba out of the illusion was difficult.

“Haru… your father...”

“Hm?”

“...He… he sure is a great father huh?”

“Yes he is, thank you. I’m sorry you had to put up with his overprotectiveness. But it just shows how honest and caring he is. He really is my ideal father.”

“...I see...”

Haru’s smile dropped and she placed a hand on his.

“Akira is there something wrong? If there is, please tell me. I promised you that I would help you just as you… helped… me… wait...”

There! A crack in the wall… just like the others.

“Haru… do you remember how we met?”

“Huh? Of course I do! It was when Mona-chan… Mona-chan...”

For a brief moment, her eyes became glassy and then she let out a loud gasp.

“What!? That just now… that was… A-Akira-kun… maybe we should try this again another time… I-I don’t...”

Akira stood up from his seat and helped Haru up from hers. 

He then kissed her on the lips and whispered in her ear…

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

“O-oh okay.”

“Will you be alright getting back to your father by yourself?”

“Y-yes.”

Akira nodded and left the cafe, he couldn’t help but glance behind him and see Haru touching her lips, looking deep in thought.

All he could do now is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
